Up With the Sun
by hoenheim-of-light51
Summary: Someone special came home today, which put me in a FANTASTIC mood! I thought of this because of him, as well as the light influence of Scrubs. EdxRiza. Romance. Drabbly-oneshot. P.S. Welcome home, my greatest source of inspiration


**Up With the Sun**

Not far from the table, he sat, perched atop the cushions of an off-white couch. In his hands was a copy of the morning newspaper, open to the continuation of the headline story about some event going on in Central. Judging by the look in his eyes, he was relatively interested, if not merely using the written words to attempt to speed up the effect of his half-finished cup of coffee.

Across from him was her, sitting straight in her chair like she always did, busying her slowly-opening eyes with an old book, as the paper was currently in use. Like him, she was only partially awake and still in her pajamas, hoping for the caffeine to keep her mouth closed, as well as stifle any slight urge to yawn; so far it appeared to be working for both drinkers, though occasionally an extended breath would escape into the peaceful morning air.

Unlike the man across from her, however, her eyes had long since turned away from the literature draped over her knee; truth be told, she'd read two pages and was about to turn to the third, before her mind and vision had strayed. Now, instead of dragging her eyes over the familiar pages held within a fading spine, her eyes had wandered about the sunlit room, landing almost immediately on the form of her alchemist.

Sunlight from the large window behind her fell upon him from a clear sky, casting his shadow on the wall to his back as it warmed his shirtless chest and boxer-clad legs. Flashing in the bright rays were countless strands of his tangled hair, poking out from the mangled braid she'd insisted he remove before he went to bed, if only to save both of them the trouble of brushing out the knots of slumber. His skin, as well as steel, appeared warm in the light, glistening before her eyes like the breaking dawn. But it was more specifically one spot on his skin that drew her inquisitive gaze:

She couldn't remember a time before when his lips had attracted her so, or give any explanation why they interested her now. They were placed perfectly below his nose, and centered just right when compared to his beautiful, sleepy, golden eyes. Together, she could see they withheld the smallest hints of a smile, just waiting for a reason to show itself; parted, she glimpsed the faint mist of his breath's warm air as it blew over them. Moistened, they sparkled like the morning dew, calling her with each twinkle before they dried to a shade of alluring red.

For how long she contemplated this view was unclear, but it must've been long enough to finally alert him of the eyes staring at him gently from across the coffee table.

Edward looked up and tilted his head, squinting slightly against the direct sun, "Uh, yeah?"

Riza blinked, saying nothing as the air from his words stirred the dust moats before his fogged red lips. Still not saying a word, she rose from her chair, putting her book down before making her way over to him.

The confused alchemist followed her track with his eyes, watching as she placed the book page-down on the table, maneuvered around the wooden rectangle, then came to a stop by the arm of the couch he rested against. Hanging loosely in his fingers was a copy of the Central Times.

Slowly, Riza reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek, shocking Edward to the point of blushing. His eyes widened, flickering instantly to her palm, just as his mouth opened to voice a question.

But Riza cut him off before one syllable could be uttered.

She found their silken texture even greater than she'd imagined, their warmth surpassing what she'd first perceived upon viewing them in the sunlight, though she wondered if the blood in his face was to blame for that. He did not move as she kissed him, perhaps because he'd been caught so completely unawares, perhaps because his mind was still moving slow due to the early hour, but she did not mind nor stop her motions: With easy gestures, she worked his lips, opening them slowly to taste his delicious morning breath, then closing them just as lightly to dry those hints of moisture with tiny droplets of her own fog. And slowly, ever so slowly, she felt the smile appear against her lips, pressing itself to her as its owner awakened; only after he'd begun to smile did his lips move on their own, stroking hers with the same hidden desires that had brought them to this position.

When Riza finally pulled away, opening the eyes she'd allowed to close, she saw he was still partially leaned forward, his lips still parted as if their kiss had yet to end. Stifling a chuckle, she watched him in that adorable pose, not daring to interrupt his stillness.

After a few moments, he opened one eye, followed by the other; not a second after opening them, he closed his eyes in several quick blinks. He stared at her for a long while, obviously wondering exactly where her sudden affection had come from, but spoke not a word.

Riza just smiled, kissed him gently on the forehead, and took his half-full mug from its coaster, "More coffee?"


End file.
